


Rescue Me

by HermioneRose



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: When Charlotte, Jasper, and Henry attend a high school party, Henry saves Charlotte from a guy.





	Rescue Me

Charlotte sighed.

She didn't want to go this party at all, but her best friends (who also happen to be a couple), Henry Hart and Jasper Dunlop begged her to come, so here she was.

Charlotte rather be doing home-work or even work in the Man-Cave, but since Piper, Henry's little sister, joined the team, she and Jasper weren't needed much in the Man-Cave, and they worked up at Junk And Stuff.

Looking around from her place at the couch, she took in the lights, people dancing, people talking and the music was too loud.

Charlotte could handle all of the chaos that went on in the Man-Cave, but this was too much.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Charlotte looked up to see an attractive, African American guy looking down at her, and Charlotte blushed.

"Sure." she replied, and the guy sat down next to her.

"What's your name?" the guy asked, and Charlotte smiled.

"My name is Charlotte. What's yours?" she asked, and the guy returned her smile.

"Elijah."

Charlotte grinned.

"Like Elijah Wood?"

Elijah nodded.

"Yeah, my mom was obsessed with Lord Of The Rings. I'm grateful that she didn't name me Frodo or Pippin."

Charlotte laughed, and Elijah grinned.

There was a pause, and Charlotte looked at her plastic cup, which she didn't take a drink from because for one, she didn't drink and knew she had to drive just in case Henry and Jasper were drunk.

Suddenly, Elijah looked at her.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here? Maybe get to know each other better?"

Charlotte froze, and looked at Elijah, and got up from the couch.

"It was nice talking to you, but I think I'm going to go find my friends.." she trailed off, backing up from Elijah, and Elijah got from the couch as well and looked at her.

"Oh, come on."

"She said no. Leave her alone, man."

Relief washed over Charlotte when she saw Henry, and she knew even if Henry didn't have his super-powers anymore, she knew Henry could put up a fight against a villian.

And Henry was protective of everyone he knew, especially his family, Charlotte, and Jasper.

"Henry, where's Jasper?" she asked, but Henry didn't seem to hear her, because he was looking at Elijah.

"What's it to you?" Elijah asked, looking at Henry, and it looked like they were going to fight, and at a party, no less.

Please, God, don't let them fight! Charlotte thought, and what came out of Henry's mouth surprised Charlotte.

"Because I'm her boyfriend, and if she says no, you have to respect that and move on."

Charlotte looked from Henry to Elijah, who looked mad, but shook his head.

"Whatever, man." Elijah replied, walking away and leaving Charlotte alone with Henry.

"You know, I could have handled that situation myself! You don't have to fight my battles for me."

Henry smiled.

"You sound like Piper."

Charlotte rolled he eyes.

"I'm serious, Henry."

Henry sighed.

"Look, I promised myself I'd look after you and Jasper, and I feel bad that I left you alone with some creep."

Charlotte was about to reply when Jasper walked up to them with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened? One minute Henry was next to me, the next minute he was gone."

Charlotte smiled at the boy.

"Your boyfriend just saved me from a guy."

Jasper looked at his boyfriend fondly.

"That's one of the reasons why I love him: isn't he great?" he asked while Henry blushed and Charlotte grinned.

"Yeah, he really is."

**Author's Note:**

> This my third time writing about Henry Danger, so give it some love!


End file.
